


A strange sense of romance

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Bulging, D/s, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Pegging, Sex Toys, Spanking, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As February neared, however, Castiel found himself cheering up at all the decorations. Bright pinks and reds, little cut out hearts and cupids with bows, shimmering and happy. Everything was being slowly festooned with Valentine’s cheer. He was fairly certain that Meg would again rebel against celebrating the holiday. To an extent, Castiel could understand. Advertising companies certainly came on heavy handed with the insistence that love needed to be quantified in a monetary way in order to validate it. On the other hand, smitten couples holding hands in public and foil balloon hearts made him happy. It was the spirit of the holiday that was important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange sense of romance

Castiel normally disliked winter. It was an inconvenient season. His small energy efficient vehicle got stuck in the snow too often. His already chapped lips cracked to the point of bleeding and his skin dried out. And Meg would not stop to take her shoes off at the apartment door, instead dragging puddles of melting snow across the hardwood floors.

Cold, bitter Northern winter was something pretty to look at from inside his warm apartment, cuddling under a blanket with his girlfriend, but having to actually go out in the stuff for work and other necessities of life - well, that made him grow slowly resentful of the season.

Christmas was always a bright spot. He loved the lights, the cheer, the spirit of giving and the religious reason for the celebration. However, his first Christmas with Meg had been a bit rough. They’d met only ten months ago, and moved in together about three months ago, so he had never weathered the holiday of Christmas in close proximity to her.

Meg was not a fan.

He knew that she was an atheist, but the holiday wasn’t entirely about religion. Honestly, the modern day celebration of it could be very far from its original religious roots. It was still a fun holiday, made for hot coco and gifts and gestures of good will.

Meg scowled most of the way through it. She made Salvation Army bell ringers flinch and little children cry. Castiel had been slightly worried for her sanity when she began to develop a nervous eye twitch any time they went near a store, constantly playing endless loops of holiday cheer over the speakers.

She was a bit of a prickly person. But in its own strange way, that only made the affection she showed him behind closed doors even more satisfying. To put it lightly, Meg had issues with expressing emotion. Now, Castiel wasn’t the most expressive of persons either, but the brightness and communal cheer of holidays was infectious to him.

There was a bit of a depressive winter slump as Christmas ended and January came with full force snow storms and impending taxes. As February neared, however, Castiel found himself cheering up at all the decorations. Bright pinks and reds, little cut out hearts and cupids with bows, shimmering and happy. Everything was being slowly festooned with Valentine’s cheer.

He was fairly certain that Meg would again rebel against celebrating the holiday. To an extent, Castiel could understand. Advertising companies certainly came on heavy handed with the insistence that love needed to be quantified in a monetary way in order to validate it. On the other hand, smitten couples holding hands in public and foil balloon hearts made him happy.

It was the spirit of the holiday that was important. It was a time of the year dedicated to love and showing your partner how much you appreciated them. Everyone was excited and doe eyed. How could you not love the holiday?

Meg’s eye twitch was coming back. Currently, they were shopping for groceries and Frank Sinatra was crooning over the speakers. Meg had been feeling up the tomatoes looking for the perfect ones while Castiel strayed. He had been distracted by a rack of plushy teddy bears holding little hearts with cute slogans on them. He just wanted to look. Standing next to the display rack, Castiel hadn’t even realized that he had reached up towards one when Meg slapped his hand away.

“No.”

“But -“

“I hate Valentine’s Day.”

“I love Valentine’s Day.”

“We are not going to have a repeat of Christmas.”

“But I really liked the chap-stick and socks you gave me.”

“No presents for Valentine’s Day, I’m drawing the line.”

“You like roses.”

“Not if they’re Valentine’s Day roses.”

“We could buy chocolate on sale the day after.”

“Maybe.”

“A nice dinner out?”

“Everywhere is going to be so crowded.”

Meg was inching away from the display of teddy bears like they were infectious. Castiel sighed and turned away from it, following her back to the cart that was brimming with vegetables and other vegetarian fare. Meg might not be a fan of holidays, but Castiel knew she loved him or at least had a strong sense of affection for him. When they moved in together, she agreed to keep the house meat free, she let him keep the hideous plaid couch he had an unexplainable attachment to, and she never smoked in the apartment.

There were little day to day things filled with thoughtfulness despite the occasional bad habits. Castiel didn’t know why she didn’t want him to celebrate a holiday that was just for saying ‘I love you’ when she said it non-verbally every day.

-

A week later, they were eating spinach omelets at the kitchen island before work. Meg had somehow managed to squeeze her coffee pot into the limited space of the kitchen counters and was clutching at her mug while Castiel had his tea. Valentine’s Day was coming up that Saturday. He wouldn’t buy her anything, that was out of the question, and grand surprises were definitely a no-no, but maybe……

“No.”

Castiel startled out of his early morning daydreaming, realizing he sat with his loaded fork halfway to his mouth and hanging there. He took the bite and set it down.

“What?”

“I can practically see it.”

“See what?”

“The teddy bears and naked babies in diapers and hearts dancing around in that head of yours.”

Castiel squinted at her and sipped his tea. He used to be so good at confusing her with his blank expressions.

“Don’t give me that look, I know you were thinking it.”

“Can’t I just do something for you? I won’t expect anything in return, you don’t have to participate in the holiday.”

“Nope, that’ll still be supporting the holiday.”

“Meg.”

“Mm-mm.”

“I love you Meg.”

“Ungh don’t say that word.”

“I love you. I love your smile and your sarcasm, I love your thorny beauty, I love -“   
“If you don’t want me to bend you over the counter and spank your ass red enough to be sore all day you’ll cut it out.”

“I love you Meg.”

“That’s it…”

Castiel laughed and forgot about his eggs as he launched off his stool and darted away from her. Meg was smiling in that devious way that meant she was having fun although she still felt the need to protest. Castiel ran around the kitchen island avoiding her, until Meg feigned a turn then twisted around and slammed Castiel up against the counter.

He did, as promised, find sitting in his office chair all day to be an uncomfortable experience.

-

Castiel suspected that Meg actually enjoyed it when he made small gestures to demonstrate his affection for her. He was a stubborn person, and he was very good at finding loopholes. Meg didn’t want him to support the Valentine’s Day industry or to shower her with cliche gifts, so he wouldn’t. But, making home-made Valentine’s hearts for her, well that would just be supporting the crafting industry.

He’d always enjoyed participating in crafts with his younger sisters like coloring, crochet, paper doll cutouts - much to the scorn of his older brothers. It was somewhat nostalgic to take a trip to Pat-Catan’s again, browsing the aisles for bright construction paper, delicate lace, tubes of glitter. Perhaps it was silly for a grown man to enjoy these sorts of hobbies, but the thing he loved most about Meg was that she never made him feel silly for wanting what he wanted. She always had plenty of sarcastic comments, but in her subtle way would encourage him to pursue what he enjoyed. It was an interesting process, learning to understand the way she communicated.

In the early hours of the morning when Castiel usually rose to do yoga, when Meg was still curled up under the comforter sleeping soundly, Castiel pursued his project. He kept his supplies in a shoe box and stashed it away with his yoga equipment. Cutting out pink and red hearts, fringing them in lace and dousing them in glitter, he wrote little phrases in the middle of each heart.

-

‘If you were a weed I’d pick you’

‘Bee my honey queen’

‘I need you to let me touch it’

‘Bee Mine’

‘Let’s move some furniture together’

-

It was fortuitous that Meg had to work on Saturday. Castiel contemplated scattering the hearts on the floor down the hallway from the door to the kitchen. It would be an utterly predictable turn of events. However, remembering her habit of dragging snowy shoes through the house, he decided to tape them to the wall instead.

After he had set up his surprise affection ambush, Castiel set to making dinner. This was not out of the ordinary, as he usually cooked when he had the day off. If he made something extra fancy, well sometimes it was nice to spoil one another.

Castiel heard the click of the front door and the racket of Meg tossing her keys in the little ceramic bowl by it. He heard a surprised snort, and it took her longer to make her way to the kitchen than usual. Castiel didn’t look over his shoulder when he heard Meg enter the kitchen. He simply continued stirring the pasta with the sauce.

Looking at Meg wouldn’t be necessary to visualize the irate consternation on her face. He could feel it. And hear it when she spoke from several feet behind him.

"You’re a snarky asshole you know that."

"Well. Then I suppose I’m a good match for your jaded cynicism."

"I told you not to do anything."

"And you should have known I would anyway. It’s all home made. I absolutely in no way supported the Valentine’s industry."

He felt Meg press up against him from behind, a hand settling on his hip as she kissed the back of his neck.

"How was work?"

"Shitty. What’re you making?"

"Mushroom alfredo."

"With spinach?"

"And wine."

Her hand slipped around his waist and palmed at the front of his slacks as she rubbed against him like a content cat.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around."

Taking the finished pot of pasta off the stove and setting it on a trivet, Castiel turned the stove off and pivoted around to circle Meg in his arms. He kissed her on the nose.

"Make yourself comfortable and I’ll set up."

Meg leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips before breaking out of his hold. She had gathered the little craft hearts up, holding them all in her hand. Narrowing her eyes at him, she pursed her lips and considered him a minute before setting the hearts on the counter and making her way out of the kitchen - kicking wet boots off in the middle.

Castiel set the dining room table with dinner, including a bottle of chardonnay split between them and garlic bread. He lit a few candles in the middle of the table. It was an over used set up, perhaps, but Castiel knew that Meg was - to the point of concern - quite fond of things that set on fire. So he figured she wouldn’t mind. Her soft face always looked lovely in the warmth of candlelight.

Meg came back in a baggy t-shirt and pajama pants with her hair tied up in a ponytail. They ate dinner in relative quiet, Meg groaning at the first mouthful of alfredo and mumbling her praises around it. Afterward, Meg took the dishes back to the kitchen while Castiel blew out the candles and rinsed the wine bottle to place in the recycle bin. Back in the kitchen, Meg was leaning against the counter watching him, eventually heaving a sigh.

"I might have gotten you something."

"For Valenti - “

"Don’t say it."

"Hm?"

"I got you something, not for any reason in particular, but, just cause."

"I see. Of course."

Meg glared at him.

"Give me half an hour and meet me in the bedroom."

Castiel couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. He knew the more sexual side of Valentine’s Day at least should appeal to her. He was curious if she had planned something for a while, undecided whether to follow through or not, given her stance on the principal of the day. Or whether it was something more last minute.

She had turned to leave the kitchen, before swiveling around again to grab the little construction paper hearts off the counter. Meg took them to the fridge and pinned them up with the little kitten magnets. He could see the smile warring to make an appearance on her face.

"Half an hour."

Castiel watched her go, then set to doing the dishes. He kept a close eye on the kitchen clock. After the dishes were washed he took the trash out, found himself pacing and fidgeting with excited anticipation, then set himself to something useful organizing the cupboards until the half hour had passed. There was a bounce to his step as he made his way down the hallway.

When he opened the door to their bedroom, Castiel halted in the doorway. Meg was perched on the edge of the bed, having scattered it in pink and yellow rose petals, with a massive black strap on dildo jutting up from her lap. She was immaculate from her lipstick to her high heels.

Dark hair tumbling in waves over her shoulders, her eyes were lined in black and her lips painted sanguine. The bra she was wearing didn’t even cover her breasts, it cradled them to give the effect of cleavage while her silver nipple rings were exposed. The delicate lace of it barely came up to the bottom of the rings, while a black and red necklace dripped fake jems down along the swell of her pale cleavage.

Her heels were the black vinyl ones with red on the underside. Black sheer stockings ran up her legs to the thighs where they were topped in lace. And the strap on - it was a new one. Bigger than any she’d ever used on him, wide and rippling out on the lower half with bulbous protrusions.

"Oh Meg. You’re so lovely."

She rolled her eyes at him, but her smile was wide. Smoothing her red painted nails along the edge of the bed, Meg shrugged one shoulder and stood. She always had a predatory sort of grace about her, but the aura she took on in one of her dominatrix sort of outfits, well, Castiel felt like a mouse before a cat. And oh, he quite wanted to be eaten alive.

He loosened the tie around his neck, toes curling in his socks. Meg slinked over to him, reaching a hand out to brush against his chest as she walked a full circle around him. He felt her strap on bump his hip. Her keen regard was a tangible thing.

Coming to stand in front of him, she crossed her arms under her chest. “Strip.”

Castiel unknotted his tie, pulling it out and unbuttoning his shirt as he moved to the dresser at the side of the room. Every item of clothing was folded and neatly placed on the dresser as he disrobed. Castiel wasn’t certain who had started that ritual, but they both appreciated it. A tidy environment helped him not to get distracted during a scene, and Meg liked watching him obey her quickly, efficiently.

“Hands on the bed, feet on the floor.”

They had a range of positions that Castiel knew well, and knew what she wanted to see, a simple command the only thing needed to communicate. Standing at the foot of the bed, bent over ass up, Castiel spread his legs a little more than shoulders width and braced himself.

“Good boy. I enjoyed dinner tonight.”

Castiel felt his face blossom with warmth, he was genuinely pleased to have made her happy. He always tried to make other people happy, as a middle child he often played negotiator. But most people didn’t notice, or didn’t appreciate, what he tried to do. It was nice, to be noticed, to be thanked. Meg always did, in her own way.

“You can talk if you want, Cas. We’ll just do this casual.”

Castiel smiled, arching his back to press his ass up higher, Meg’s soft hands stroking against his skin.

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“And your, presents … I liked those too.”

She tempered her affection with a sharp smack to his ass. Castiel gasped and rocked forward on the balls of his feet with the force, swaying back. The bed before him was scattered with soft petals, and he could smell the sweet delicate fragrance of roses when he dipped his head a little lower.

"I thought you said you didn’t want to have sex on a bed of roses."

"I told you, I didn’t want you to fuck me on a bed of roses. It’s too cliche. But then, I started to think about fucking you with the new dildo on a bed of roses. And I haven’t been able to get it out of my head."

“Ah. A fine distinction.”

Meg spanked him until his skin tingled, rubbing her hands against him and scraping her nails over his body. She nudged her shoe against the inside of an ankle, stepping between his legs. Slender yet strong hands grasped his hips and guided him back while she pushed the thick dildo between his legs, brushing along the perineum and pressing against his scrotum. It was a promise, and it made his muscles clench to think of it filling him.

“I’ll admit, I’ve had this toy for a while, I wanted to save it for a special occasion.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking of saving it for your birthday, but that’s too long to wait. I suppose today is appropriate.”

She heaved a sigh like she was long suffering and it made him laugh. Her little hands spanked sharply, the sound cracking the bedroom, as she rocked the cool plastic between his legs, fingers pressing against the furl of his hole and rubbing lightly as they rocked their bodies together. It was soft and comfortable, as he sunk into his head, letting his body loosen and respond to her.

Castiel felt safe in her hands, felt protected and wanted, even if her affection was of the harsher variety. But he had discovered that he was quite a masochist. He just hadn’t viewed some of his more self destructive tendencies in terms of urges that could be better dealt with in a sexual way. Channeled and released, under her guidance. It was complicated. Castiel considered himself very fortuitous to have found Meg though. And he knew the sentiment was returned.

Meg stepped away from him, and Castiel held his position listening to her rustle around. He could hear her getting out toys, and wondered what she might use to get him ready for her new strap on. That, he wouldn’t be able to take without some preparation. Although he enjoyed the burn and ache of getting fucked raw.

A blunt toy pressed against him, slick, and he breathed in deep willing his muscles to relax. He felt it flare out and sink into his body, tapering at the end as his muscles pulled it in. One of the plugs. Castiel bit his lip, toes curling in to the carpet; it was one of the larger ones. Meg’s hands soothed over the skin of his back, his ass, his thighs. She caressed in circles over where his skin was sensitive and warm from being spanked.

“Such a good boy. I want to make you happy today. Do you want me to fuck you like this, or do you want to ride me?”

Castiel felt a little whimper rattle out of him when she pressed against the base of the toy, twisting it around and tugging at his rim. He loved this tradition though, getting to be the one to pick the position whenever they bought a new toy for her strap on. Meg let him have some of the control in feeling out something new. She was always cautious, respectful like that. Even though once she was certain of his reception of a thing she’d pin him down to the carpet and fuck him senseless until he had rug burn across half his face. They’d learned their lesson with that one.

“Let me ride you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Meg draped herself across his back, kissing the curve of his shoulder and the nape of his neck, her breath hot across his skin making him shudder. She bit against his neck as she teased the toy inside him, nails scraping up into his hair and scratching down his back. Castiel panted and rolled his hips, falling forward onto his elbows and canting them back further, pressing his face to the mattress.

The warmth of Meg’s body receded, she pulled the plug out and swatted his ass. Castiel took the breather to collect himself again. He staid exactly where he was put. When Meg came back, she pushed another toy into him, longer and thicker, the same width down the whole thing. Castiel groaned and pushed up on the balls of his feet.

“Look at you, so eager. I don’t want you to hurt yourself on the new toy.”

“Meg.”

“Hm?”

“Meg. Meg.”

“Use your big boy words Cas.”

She was thrusting the toy into him, out, in and out with a cruel twist as she held onto his hip. And yet expected him to be fully coherent. Castiel’s erection was slapping up against his belly as he jarred with the motion, aching hard.

“I - ah, please - I’m ready.”

Meg pushed the toy inside him completely, pressing him forward and Castiel fell against the bed hands gripping in to the sheets. Her soft lips kissed the dip of his back as her fingers dragged around his waist to his belly, grasping his cock and lightly stroking it.

“Please.”

Meg stepped back from him, taking the toy with her and he felt suddenly empty, muscles fluttering and his gut clenched.

“Up.”

Castiel stood and turned, Meg wearing all her lingerie and jewelry still looking immaculate while he was naked, flushed, sweating and jittery. She stepped into his space, hands resting on his chest, nails digging in to his skin as she smiled beatifically at him. In her heels, she came up almost to eye level but not quite. Tipping forward, Meg pecked his lips lightly.

Growling, he brought a hand up to cup the back of her head, bending forward to take the kiss he wanted, licking past the seam of her lips and biting the plush swell of them, sucking in her breath and plastering their bodies together. Meg giggled in that pleased way of hers as his hands found her hips and he jerked, turning them sharply and quite literally heaving her up in the air and throwing her on the bed.

It bounced under her weight, little petals fluttering up into the air as she squirmed back farther.

“Isn’t red the typical color?”

Meg adjusted a tight strap on her lingerie, settling back against the pillows, “Huh?”

Castiel knelt on the bed, crawling up the smooth sleek stretch of her stocking clad legs. “Roses. Isn’t red the typical color?”

“Oh yeah, well I guess this late in the game pretty much everyone is out. I bought them this morning.”

“Ah I see.”

The pink and yellow petals scattered across the light purple sheets were a lovely backdrop for Meg, though, her dark hair fanning around her face chaotically. Pale arms reached up to hold his waist as Castiel straddled her lap, one hand reaching down between his legs to hold the toy still. Meg patted his waist and twisted around to reach for the nightstand, grabbing the large pump bottle of lube there. Castiel waited for her coat the toy thoroughly, although his thighs were already slick with lube one could never have too much.

When Meg’s hands were back on his waist, she smiled up at him. “Take your time.”

Castiel held himself hovering with the large round tip pressed against his loose muscles, somewhat intimidated by the toy to be honest, but the tight clench in his stomach was more than nerves. He sank slowly down onto the toy, lifting himself up to work himself open on the girth of it before taking more of the length. Castiel grunted and swiveled his hips as he worked himself slower with a steady rhythm.   Meg lay still beneath him, pretty brown eyes wide and dilated almost black, lips parted as she stroked his sides and watched him. When Castiel was seated completely onto the toy, he curled forward and panted for a few breaths while he adjusted. Meg had taken his cock in one hand, loosely curling her slender fingers around it and playing with him.

He felt like his whole body was trembling, muscles tensing and relaxing, fingers splayed across Meg’s ribs twitching. Her new toy had him stretched so wide and the curves of it’s base tugged at his rim as he shifted, gasping at how stimulating it was even barely moving. Curving back, Castiel rested his palms against her thighs. He could feel Meg shifting underneath him, heard the click of her heels being kicked off as she bent her legs up. Hands braced on her thighs, he rolled his hips and rode her slowly at his own pace.

“Holy shit.”

Castiel shuddered and slid himself down on the toy, stilling as he looked at Meg. Her hands had come up to ghost along his sides, one resting over his belly.

“Cas, look at yourself.”

Taking his gaze off her face he glanced down his belly, skin stretched taut and protruding abnormally where the toy pressed forward just under his navel. He could see it, pushing out from him. When her hand pressed against the bulge Castiel nearly screamed at the sudden spike of sensation, his cock jerking as his muscles locked.

Lifting himself up and sliding down he rode her with an increasing frenzy. Arching his back and watching the shifting of the toy beneath his skin, Castiel was mesmerized by it. He felt almost too overwhelmed, riding the brink of an orgasm but his muscles were cramping and he was slick with sweat. Meg tapped his thigh, her hips grinding up against him.

“Off. Hands and knees.”

Castiel pushed himself up, flopping over exhausted and painfully aroused as well as used. Meg pulled his hips and knelt between his thighs behind him, thrusting into his body and fucking him brutally hard as he fell forward.

Surrendering completely to it, too far gone, Castiel clutched at the sheets while Meg pumped into him, body burning and desperate. She bent over his back, one of her hands pressed between his shoulder blades pinning him to the mattress as she worked with a sharp quick pace, snapping her hips with the toy buried deep inside him and Castiel did scream then when his orgasm shuddered through his body.

There were rose petals sticking to his cheek with sweat.

Castiel panted, muscles twitching, curled on his side on the bed and blinking sweat out of his eyes. He didn’t feel like he could move. At least he didn’t want to. Meg was moving around on the other side of the bed, taking the toy off, sliding her stockings down her legs, setting her jewelry aside. He watched the graceful movements as he rolled onto his back, sprawling.

“You still with me?”

Castiel grunted his affirmative.

He could feel the muscles of his ass trying to close around nothing, sore and shivery. He loved that lax feeling. The bed dipped under Meg’s weight, her body heat spreading against his belly and she was straddling his waist. Nimble fingers tripped up his chest.

“Gonna be a good boy for me?”

Cas stretched, reaching for her bare hips and tugging. Meg grinned down at him, shifting up the bed to settle on his face. Castiel breathed in the earthy smell of her body and craned his neck up to lap at her sex while Meg undulated on top of his face, grinding against him.

He relaxed back against the pillow and let her take as she would, licking eagerly everything she rubbed against his lips, sucking at the plump slick flesh between her legs. She took her own pleasure and he was happy to grip onto the soft supple skin of her thighs and work his tongue into her body until she shook apart on top of him.

Castiel laughed breathlessly as Meg groaned and toppled over on the bed next to him. Her hair was messy, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen from being bitten. The bed smelled sweet of the crushed flowers that stuck to their skin. Meg wiggled and curled up to his side, slinging an arm across his chest as he tucked one under her head.

"That was … very romantic."

"You’ve got a strange sense of romance."

"I’m serious, thank you."

"I had a good time too."

"I love you Meg."

"I know. I love you too Cas."

"Happy Valenti - “

"Don’t."

"Don’t what, say happy Va - "

"Nope. Don’t say it."

Castiel’s smile stretched across his cheeks as he kissed the top of Meg’s head, half heartedly tugging blankets to partially cover their nude bodies. Neither of them had work tomorrow, so they could sleep late and spend the morning lazing in bed. Castiel looked forward to picking rose petals out of Meg’s hair while she acted extra grumpy for her temporary display of affection.

He fell asleep with the petite woman snuggled on his chest, and the sated ache in his body was nothing compared to the warmth overbrimming in his chest.


End file.
